Axe Vice Turns Nice Girls Naughty
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: A short Special Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1  Yggdra and Milanor

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the following:

Axe Vice

Yggdra Union and,

The idea of this fanfiction. (I heard it was owned by a Gakuen Alice FanFict Author. Well, it's just a rumor.)

Chapter 1: Yggdra and Milanor

Castle Paltina, Noon…

"Can someone tell me why should we clean HIS room? It's his dirty work!" Milanor moaned.

"I heard Nessiah will give us a box of Niet-chan's Chocolate coated Kokorinuts." Inzaghi whispered to him.

"Woot?! I can steal three boxes of those any time of the day!" Milanor exclaimed.

"I would like to remind you Esq. Milanor that the Castle is a NO STEALING TERRITORY." Durant explained.

"Yeah, I know." Milanor grumbled.

"By the way, what's up with you with Queen Yggdra?" Roswell asked.

"Well…" Milanor said and blushed.

"Look at the idiot blush!" exclaimed Russell.

"Why you-" Milanor angrily said as he took out his Silver Moon.

"Stop it you two!" Cruz and Mizer said.

"Were here." Gulcasa said. They entered Nessiah's room and saw it was quite messy.

"Oh Hi! Sorry if I asked you to do this. But… Oh shit… Im late! I'll gonna leave you guys now. See you later." Neesiah said as he left the guys completely clueless on where to put his stuff.

"Great… he left us without knowing where to put his stuff." Milanor moaned.

"Okay, let's do this so we can finish early." Mizer exclaimed. And they started to clean Nessiah's room.

15 minutes later…

"Man… this will take forever…" Milanor whined.

"Will you shut up whining and just get on to work?" Inzaghi yelled at Milanor.

"Shut up!" Milanor retorted. _Why did I end up with these bastards? _He is cleaning Nessiah's table when he accidentally opened a secret compartment.

_Huh? What's this? _Milanor thought. He saw a black box. The label says: Class S Summoned Item. Do NOT open. _Summoned Item? Hmm… wonder if… _Milanor looked around and when everyone wasn't looking at him, he opened the box.

_Huh? What's this, Axe Vice?_ Milanor removed the cap and smelled it. _A guy perfume? Well, it smells nice so ill gonna try it. _Milanor sprayed some of it on his clothes and on his body. Then a knight appeared on the door.

"Um… Excuse me, is Esq. Milanor here? Queen Yggdra wants to talk to you." The knight said.

"Ehehehe… It looks like someone saved my skin from this work. See ya!" Milanor said as he quickly ran out of the room.

"That cheater..." Gulcasa mumbled to himself.

While Milanor was on his way to Yggdra's office, he has this feeling that he is being looked at. Then he saw some witches looking at him with a devilish/naughty look. The lady knights, sword maidens, and other girls are acting the same towards Milanor. _I don't like this feeling. _He thought. When he reached Yggdra's room, he's having second thoughts of entering. _What if she acting strange also…?_

"Yg- er… Queen Yggdra, may I come in?" Milanor asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, yes. Come in, I'm expecting you." Yggdra said. "Nice perfume." Yggdra added after she smelled the air.

"Thanks… say, why did you call me?" Milanor said as he thought "_Phew, thank God she isn't acting like the other girls."_

"Um…" Yggdra said, as if she's caught unprepared.

"Excuse me?" Milanor asked.

"Oh… can you accompany me to the market today?" Yggdra asked Milanor.

"That's all? Sure!" Milanor replied. _At least, it will be a good excuse for leaving them cleaning Nessiah's room._

"By the way, can you go with me at my room? I'll get something at my bathroom." Yggdra said.

"Uh, Ok." Milanor said and they left Yggdra's office.

After a few minutes, they reached Yggdra's room. Yggdra let Milanor in her room while she went inside her bathroom. Milanor was in front of the window, looking at the scenery outside. Suddenly, he was yanked to Yggdra's bed and to his surprise, it was Yggdra who yanked him. She's wearing a seductive bustier. Little by little, she took off Milanor's clothes... or should we say tearing it apart.

"H-hey! What's gotten into you?" Milanor said as he blushed ten shades of maroon.

"Oh Milly, you dont need to wear a perfume just to get my attention. Now, let me smell the perfume off you." Yggdra said maniacally.

_Thats why Nessiah sealed the perfume... _Milanor thought, then he asked Yggdra "Wh-what about you trip to the market?"

"That can wait for another day... now, it's just you..." Yggdra crawls her fingers to Milanor's chest.

"...and me" Yggdra said, then she kissed Milanor.

_Oh my... what the heck. _Milanor thought, then he kissed Yggdra back.

At Nessiah's Room...

"Where could Esq. Milanor be?" Durant asked himself, then he noticed the bottle of Axe Vice.

_Huh? Axe Vice?_

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heheh. Please review.

If my fanfict is another "TENSE" BOMB. Just say it to me.

Chapter 2: Elena and Durant is coming up.


	2. Chapter 2 Elena and Durant

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

A/N: What is "Tense" Bomb? Answer: My term for my FanFict that full of Tense errors.

A/N: Sorry for the delay... I need to fix some family problem, academic problem, and an annoying WRITERS BLOCK! We have priorities you know.

-------------------------------------------------

Previously: Milanor's the first one who fall victim of the Axe Vice perfume. Now, Knight Durant will become the second…

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Elena and Durant

_Huh, what's this? Axe Vice? _Durant thought when he saw the perfume on Nessiah's table. He took it and smelled the content._ Nice smell… _He thought then he sprayed some on his body.

"What the heck is that smell… It smells like an expensive perfume" Inzaghi said as Durant left Nessiah's room because he already finished his part.

While on the hallway, he walked pass the Sword Maidens quarters. The sword maidens looked at him while he walked by, then when he's ten feet away from them, they screamed.

"OMG! Sir Durant is so handsome!" a sword maiden yelled.

"He's one handsome hunk! I bet inside this armor/clothes is a…" said by another sword maiden who took out a high pitched scream before she can finish her sentence.

"I wanna see him wearing only underwear" another one said as they imagined Durant wearing underwear, which caused to make some of them faint.

Durant passed the training grounds where most of the lady knights trained. They stopped training then, they began to whisper to each other almost vulgar things about Durant's body.

Durant was going to the Assassin's quarters when he met Elena along the way, whom the latter is carrying a lot of books.

"Good day, Lady Elena. Let me carry the other books." Durant said as he took the some of the books from Elena.

"Thanks… Nice perfume." Elena said as she smiled to Durant.

"So, where shall we bring these books?" Durant asked.

"Umm…" Elena thought of an answer. She seemed forgotten where she will bring the books.

"Excuse me?" Durant asked Elena.

"Oh, sorry… At my room." Elena replied.

"Ok." Durant simply replied.

While there walking to Elena's room…

"God! Where did that assassin go?" Eudy angrily said.

"Relax; she's obviously having a hard time carrying 20 books…" Rosary calmly said.

"That's it! I'm gonna look for her!" Eudy said as she left Rosary's room.

Back to Elena's room…

"Here we go." Durant said as he put the books on Elena's bed.

"Umm… Durant…" Elena childishly said.

"What is it?"

"Will you leave me here alone?"

"P-pardon?" Durant confusedly asked.

"Please don't leave me here alone…" Elena said as she locked the door.

"L-lady Elena? A-are you sick or something?" Durant said as he took hold Elena's hand. But Elena pushed him on her bed.

"If you leave me here, ill gonna beat you up!" Elena said as she took off her clothes.

Durant, on the other hand, was completely surprised to see Elena wearing only underwear. He didn't know what to do at that point so he tried to jump out of the window, but Elena yanked him to her bed, tied Durant's feet and hands, and took off Durant's clothes/armor little by little. Durant was blushing a deep red.

"Idiot! How you did not noticed that I love you very much! You're going to meet other girl that's why you smell great today?! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Elena said then she kissed Durant's lips.

Durant was surprised on what Elena said to him. He smiled inwardly and kissed Elena back.

_I love you too… Elena._

Back to the cleaners:

"I smell an expensive perfume. Where the heck could it be?" Inzaghi whispered to himself.

To be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Eudy and Inzaghi

I wish I can make it in a weeks time…


	3. Chapter 3 Eudy and Inzaghi

A/N: Sigh… I've finally wrote Chapter 3! My own PC got infected by some annoying virus and I'm forced to re-format the HDD… So w/o further adieu…

---------------------------------------------------------

Previously: Durant experienced an awkward confession from Elena. Now, Inzaghi is currently looking for trou- err… the perfume he smelled for some time…

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Eudy and Inzaghi

_It should be here somewhere… _Inzaghi thought as he looked high and low for that perfume. He's about to give up when he noticed a black bottle on Nessiah's table. _Could it be…? _He thought as he approached the table, took the bottle and smelled its contents._Finally! I never thought Nessiah would have this kind of perfume…_He thought as he sprayed some on his body. Unbeknownst to him, Gulcasa, Mizer, and Cruz saw him meddling something at Nessiah's table.

"I'm out of here!" He yelled as he sprinted to the door. The others didn't care; Gulcasa, Cruz, and Mizer went to Nessiah's table to inspect what Inzaghi used there, while Roswell is too engrossed at Nessiah's written fanfiction entitled "The Genocidal Emperor and the Sky Queen".

While he walked back to his room to clean his sword collection, he passed by the Sword Maidens, Assassins, Lady Knights, Witches, and the Maids quarters. Some girls followed Inzaghi quietly, at the same time fending off the other job classes, for they want Inzaghi for them selves. So when Inzahgi felt something's not right, he turned around to see the girls casting Tactics Card at each other, while the Maids developed a Sakuya complex and began to throw bread, kitchen, and combat knives at the other job classes. Inzaghi shrugged as he ignored them and continued walking.

He's near his room when he saw Eudy from a distance, fuming w/ anger. Suddenly, a little conversation developed in his mind:

Perv. Inzaghi: My my my. It looks like the hot chick is angry.

Inzaghi: Shut up perv, your voice is annoying me…

Perv. Inzaghi: Voice? Eherm… I'm just your second thought; I'm inside your mind, I'm just talk to you mentally.

Inzaghi: Okay, so you're not Perv, I suppose your Nerd.

Perv/Nerd Inzaghi: Gah! But you have to admit, Eudy is one hot chick if she remove her glasses.

Inzaghi: Says who? My perverted/nerdy subconscious me? Not a chance.

Perv/Nerd Inzaghi: Oh come on, I reside inside your brain; I know what you think… oh here she comes now.

"Hey Inzaghi, what are you day-dreaming about?" Eudy asked when she saw Inzaghi staring out of the blue. "Uh… Oh me? Er… I'm just thinking of something." Inzaghi snapped out. "And finally, it's the first time I smelled you really nice!" Eudy exclaimed as he smelled Inzaghi's body. "Hey, what do you mean about that?!" Inzaghi fumed w/ anger. "Oh nothing… By the way, have you seen Elena? I've asked her to bring some books from my room but she didn't come back." Eudy asked. "No, I haven't seen her; I just came from Nessiah's room." Inzaghi replied. "So since you're free, can you carry those books for me?" Eudy said as she applid the "Puppy Eyes" technique on Inzaghi.

Perv/Nerd Inzaghi: Oh, she's applying the puppy eyes technique on you! You lucky bastard… oh, I'm also you…

Inzaghi mentally smacked his forehead then said, "Sigh, it seems I have no choice…"

A few minutes later at Eudy's room…

"So where are those books?" Inzaghi asked, but was surprised when Eudy locked the door. "Before I tell you…" Eudy removed her glasses, "… do I look beautiful w/o my glasses?" "Huh? Err…" Inzaghi was caught off-guard as his face showed a slight red. "Is that a yes? Ehehe…" Eudy said playfully as she casted the Flame Tactics Card at Inzaghi, but the only thing burned was Inzaghi's clothes, leaving him wearing only underwear. "W-what the hells that for?!" Inzaghi exclaimed, while he blushed five shades of red, both from anger and embarrassment. Eudy motioned towards him and rubbed his cheeks on Inzaghi's chest. "My, I never thought you have a handsome body…" She mumbled and Inzaghi heard it. "Eudy!!!" Inzaghi exclaimed, now the five shades of red on his face is multiplied by two. Eudy looked at Inzaghi's face and said, "You can undress me if you want." Inzaghi was utterly surprised as Eudy took his hand and "helped" him to take off her clothes. After Inzaghi (Eudy did most of the job…) took off her clothes, Eudy wrapped her arms around Inzaghi's neck then said, "I love you, Mr. Mercenary" then she kissed Inzaghi on his lips. Inzaghi, feeling brave at that point (and add Perv/Nerd Inzaghi's constant yell that he should go for It.), he kissed Eudy back.

At Nessiah's Room…

"So Emperor, you didn't even know that Nessiah use a perfume?" Cruz asked the said Emperor. "Yes. But I never thought he has a good taste for perfumes." Gulcasa said, a bit shocked. "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's spray some of this on our body." Mizer said as he quickly snatched the perfume from Cruz's hand and sprayed some on his body, followed by Gulcasa and Cruz.

Back to Yggdra's Room…

"Ei, Milly." Yggdra said. "Why cupcake?" Milanor asked. "Have you heard about his St. Merietta Kissing Scene thing?'' Yggdra asked. "Oh that, let me tell you about it, it is really shocking…" Milanor said w/ a smile.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------

Next: Gulcasa and Kylier (with Russell and Flone)

------------------------------------------------

A/N: My new project is a Gulcasa X Kylier fict titled… (You guessed it!)

"The Genocidal Emperor and the Sky Queen"


	4. Chapter Special

A/N: Special Chapter! Anyways.. this is about Gulcasa and Kylier, on how Brongga became a matchmaker and why Genocidal Hamsters is Gulcasa's Fave. Pets...

---------------------------------------------------------

Previously: Inzaghi met the same fate like Durant. Only weirder and ecchier. Now for the special chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Special: Questions that need to be Answered... (Yggdra is the one asking; Milanor is the one Answering)

**1. What is the St. Marietta Chapel Kissing Scene?**

Ans: Well it began when Gulcasa surprise attacked us while you and the Old Guy are going to the Holy Land. Man, The Imperial Dragon Knights are a pain in the neck. So we made a defensive line to keep them away. But Kylier saw an opening so she went for Gulcasa, Unfortunately, Gulcasa saw this and he was able to block the attack and countered quickly. Kylier fell to the ground; as Gulcasa went for the kill, thats where Brongga interupted. (Ygddra: You mean the "Recoil of the Awakening" ?) Yup, Gulcasa lost his consciousness for a while. So, he fell towards where Kylier was lying. Kylier's body cushioned the impact... or we could say, Kylier's lips cushioned Gulcasa's lips upon impact...

(Somewhere in Purgatory: "Hahahahahahaha! I really liked that 'intrusion' !" Brongga laughed.)

(Somewhere in Hell: "When did Brongga became a matchmaker?" Vanessa asked. "I think it began when he was desperately need to pass on his bloodline. He randomly picked all the available girls in Fantasinia, thus he picked that Green Haired Griffon Rider" Saezer replied. "Why?" Vanessa asked. "Dunno, I never understand him anyways." Saezer replied.)

** 2. I heard Gulcasa likes Hamsters, is that true?**

Ans: Well... yeah. It began when Kylier brought those. I don't know why she brought those. But, until one day I saw Gulcasa feeding those rodents Kylier brought. Kylier said she gave those to him.

**3. I also heard those hamsters are Genocidal?**

Ans: It sounds scary, but its true. Those hamsters began to develop a serious Gulcasa complex. Hell, Gulcasa made a miniature Salamandora for those Hamsters...

"Anyways... lets just continue what were doing..." Yggdra said seductively. "OH YEAH!" Milanor yelled happily as Yddra beagn to kiss him hungrily.

------------------------------------------------

Next: Gulcasa and Kylier (with Russell and Flone)

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aw,I'm having a serious writers block. Can you guys give me tips on how to overcome it?

Oh Catland... can i have the rights for your Parings List if you're not gonna continue it?


End file.
